The Drug Synthesis and Chemistry Branch (DSCB) of the Developmental Therapeutics Program (DTP) of the Division of Cancer Treatment and Diagnosis (DCTD) of the National Cancer Institute (NCI) is seeking support services to operate and maintain the National Cancer Institute's Chemotherapeutic Agents Repository (NCI-CAR). The principal goal of this contract is to support the handling of the chemical compounds and related data for the DTP anticancer pre-clinical drug evaluation program which seeks to indentify new small molecule therapeutic agents. The primary tasks of the contract are the receipt, registration, storage, analysis, arraying and distribution of small molecules and purified natural products that will be evaluated in DTP anti-cancer screens, and also distributed to extramural researchers. In addition, a small number of compounds from other NIH (e.g. NIAID, NExT, TRND) programs may be handled through this contract.